Many non-ambulatory and semi-ambulatory individuals with either temporary or permanent disabilities use wheelchairs such as, for example, push chairs, motorized wheel chairs, and the like, for mobility. Millions of Americans are presently wheelchair bound or are semi-dependent on a wheelchair. Conventional folding wheelchairs typically have a sling-type seating area with little to no other support and pressure relief. Such sling-type wheelchair seats are subject to sagging. Cushions are often used in addition to the sling type seat. Sagging generally is not ameliorated by low memory foam, low density foam, single layer foam, and/or shifting of gel or air in gel or air seats. This sagging is a key contributor to pressure ulcers and/or pelvic joint strain, and other such injuries. Nosocomial pressure ulcers are a serious complication for people who are injured, disabled, or in the end stage of life. Billion of dollars were spent in the past years on treating pressure ulcers found in non-ambulatory individuals. It is estimated that billings to Medicare and Medicaid for treatment of pressure ulcers, within health care facilities, will triple by 2015.
The sling-type seat, although convenient for collapsible wheelchair seat design, can be uncomfortable, unstable, and contribute to pressure point problems for the user's pelvis such as, for example, increased pressure on the outside, or lateral aspect, of the ischial tuberosities, medial compression of the hip sockets, strain on the buttocks muscles, and/or strain on the supportive ligaments of the pelvis including the sacrotuberous, sacrospinous, pubic, coccygeal, and sacroiliac ligaments.
The wheelchair industry has attempted to provide pressure relief and support at the same time with a number of products. However, despite these efforts, nosocomial pressure ulcers and chronic pelvic pain remain major problems for a rapidly increasing number of people at risk. Manufacturers continue to struggle with wheelchair cushion design in attempt to provide optimal pressure relief and pelvic support.
Thus, there remains a need for a wheelchair cushion designed for improved pressure relief and improved pelvic support.